AMOR FATAL
by hachikohina
Summary: Porque un amor puro, puede convertirse en la peor maldición cuando se vuelve una obsesión, llevándonos a cometer el peor error de nuestras vidas. Denle una oportunidad.


**BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ES UN ONE-SHOT, Y ESTA BASADO UN POCO EN LA HISTORIA DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS QUE CONOZCO, LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTO QUE ESTA PLASMADO AQUÍ HA SIDO VERDAD Y HA LLEGADO A OCASIONAR LA MUERTE DE ESAS PERSONAS QUE SE OBSESIONARON CON ALGUIEN, ES UN TEMA ALGO INTENSO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AUNQUE NO ME GUSTABA MUCHO PONER A MI PAREJA FAVORITA EN ESTA POSICION MI AMIGA ME ANIMO, ASI QUE DESEO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN AL GRANDE KISHIMOTO. SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA. ESCUCHEN LA CANCION DE MIRAI NIKKI EL OPENING.**

**AMOR FATAL**

_**RESEÑA: **_

_**PORQUE UN AMOR PURO, PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN LA PEOR MALDICIÓN CUANDO SE VUELVE UNA OBSESIÓN, LLEVÁNDONOS A COMETER EL PEOR ERROR DE NUESTRAS VIDAS.**_

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

Hinata se encontraba amarrada y atada, abrió sus ojos y un pinchazo de dolor le paso por la cabeza.

"¿cómo he llegado aquí? —pensé."

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado discutiendo con Naruto y de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y después todo se encontraba borroso y difuso en mi cabeza.

—Hinata-chan, has despertado al fin- escuche a alguien decirme, pero aun sin lograr verlo siempre reconocería esa voz, era Naruto.

—Naruto ¿que estoy haciendo aquí y porque estoy amarrada? —

—Lo siento Hinata, pero no querías hablar conmigo y esta fue la única manera que encontré de hacer que me escucharas.

—Pero Naruto yo no quiero escucharte ya hablamos lo suficiente, porque no lo entiendes ya no quiero estar contigo, ya no te quiero compréndelo, me lastimaste demasiado, me defraudaste.

—Cállate—me grito Naruto—tú me perteneces y nunca escúchame bien nunca me vas a dejar, eres mía para siempre.

Hinata POV

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? se preguntaran, pues les contare nuestra historia.

Después de que termino la guerra y de que Naruto junto con Sasuke mataran a Madara, regresamos a Konoha y ambos fueron recibidos como héroes, y gracias a la ayuda que Sasuke nos brindó se le perdono el que se haya ido de Konoha y el que haya asesinado a Danzou, pero aun así fue puesto a prueba durante un año, en el cual debía de demostrar que su fidelidad y rencor hacia Konoha ya no era tan fuerte y gracias a la ayuda de Naruto , Sakura y Kahashi-sensei, logro pasar ese año y ser restituido como ninja de Konoha.

En todo ese tiempo Naruto y yo nos volvimos más cercanos, incluso nos convertimos en grandes amigos pero no habíamos hablado sobre mi confesión hecha durante la batalla de Pain. Así que un día después de ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto me acompaño a mi casa y en el camino sucedió lo que yo había esperado durante tantos años.

—Bueno Hinata-chan estamos a punto de llegar a tu casa, pero antes yo.. yo quería decirte algo—me dijo Naruto-kun sonrojado.

—Qué.. ¿Qué es Na..Naruto-kun?—le dije con mi tartamudeo (como odiaba tartamudear en momentos así) y sonrojada.

—Ne.. Bueno Hinata chan, sabes es difícil para mí,.. Pero yo no puedo soportarlo más, la verdad pensaras que he sido un cobarde por no haber sacado el tema a colación antes, pero no sabía cómo y yo quiero darte mi respuesta a tu confesión.

—Naruto-kun, no es necesario que me digas nada, yo lo entiendo y podemos seguir siendo amig…

—No Hinata chan, no me entiendes, escúchame primero y no hables ni me interrumpas porque yo verdaderamente quiero decírtelo.

—Está bien Naruto- kun—le dije.

—Yo.. la verdad fue un poco impresionante escucharte decir que me amabas y el verte frente a mi enfrentándote a Pain y dispuesta a morir por mí fue… fue completamente increíble, yo nunca había sentido el amor, sabes que desde pequeño siempre fui rechazado por todos por ser el contenedor del Kyubi, fui golpeado y maltratado, y siempre me esforcé en seguir adelante y convertirme en el mejor ninja, y lo logre, pero nunca me di cuenta que tú estabas ahí junto a mi apoyándome y viéndome, y tal vez si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes hace mucho tiempo estuviéramos juntos, yo recuerdo que te me hacías una niña muy rara pero eso me gustaba de ti y ahora que te he conocido más, sé que eres una chica tierna, amorosa, delicada, que tiene muchos deseos de superarse, que eres terca para conseguir lo que quieres, y también te has vuelto muy fuerte y que deseas ser una líder digna de tu clan y también eres de las pocas personas que nunca me han juzgado y que me han aceptado tal como soy y por eso yo.. yo …

—tu que Naruto-kun—

—yo… yo te amo Hinata, este tiempo juntos me ha enseñado a apreciarte y valorarte como persona, ninja y como mujer y me has enamorado con tu calidez y tu forma de ser, por eso Hinata chan quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.

"No lo podía creer, al fin Naruto me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia, me sonroje a mas no poder que incluso le podría ganar a los atardeceres de Konoha y al mismísimo pelo de la mamá de Naruto y no pude contener mis lágrimas"

—si Naruto -kun yo acepto ser tu novia, porque siempre te amare porque eres el ninja y el chico más perseverante que he conocido, nunca te rindes y siempre tienes una sonrisa optimista y a pesar de todos los problemas siempre estas para tus amigos, por eso y más Naruto yo acepto ser tu novia porque Te amo.

Naruto se acercó a mí, me abrazo y después me beso, junto sus labios con los míos de una forma tan tierna que sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, nos fundimos en ese beso que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció y solo quedamos nosotros dos.

Después nos separamos y lloramos y reímos de la felicidad, me fui a mi casa y él a su departamento. A partir de ese momento fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, estuvimos juntos durante 3 años y en ese tiempo yo me entregue a él y nos volvimos un solo ser, fundimos nuestros cuerpos y nos amamos de manera apasionada y desenfrenada. Pero 4 meses después de que me entregue a él descubrí una cruel verdad y todo cambio.

Iba yo a ver a Naruto a su departamento, llevaba unos platillos de ramen para que la compartiéramos los dos y llevaba una lencería muy sexi para que disfrutáramos el postre después, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al llegar a la puerta de su casa escuche unos quejidos, me quede quieta ya que no los alcance a distinguir bien, después de unos segundos los volví a escuchar pero ya reconocí los sonidos, eran gemidos de placer, al parecer alguien estaba haciendo el amor.

No lo pude evitar, así que entre en una nube de humo al departamento y ahí en la sala estaba Naruto con Sakura desnudos y teniendo relaciones sexuales no lo podía creer. Empecé a llorar no pude detener mis lágrimas.

—Naruto kun porque. —no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que hable, me vieron y se separaron rápidamente y se cubrieron con su ropa—porque me haces esto Naruto, eres de lo peor una basura, yo te entregue todo absolutamente todo y tú me pagas de esta manera, nunca lo creí de ti y mucho menos de ti Sakura! —les grite

—Hinata chan, yo.. —Naruto comenzó a decirme, volteo a ver a Sakura que estaba llorando la muy descarada, y el rostro de Naruto cambio a uno de furia y me grito—Mira Hinata yo la verdad ya no quería seguir contigo, pero no encontraba la manera de decírtelo, simplemente lo que había entre nosotros ya se acabó y yo simplemente me he aburrido de ti, además no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura así que olvídalo todo terminamos.

Me quede estática por un momento, no lo podía creer y de la tristeza pase al enojo

—pues quédate con ella no me interesa, haz lo que quieras, yo no quiero ni pensaba seguir con un traidor y mentiroso, Sakura te lo regalo y hagan lo que quieran, sean felices o no, no me interesa, no me vuelvas a buscar Naruto porque no respondo de mi te detesto nunca pensé odiarte como lo hago, los odio infelices mentirosos—y desaparecí así como entre en el departamento.

Todos mis amigos se enteraron pero yo les pedí que no hicieran nada, simplemente ya no quería saber nada de ellos, me volví un poco fría y no les dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera necesario si íbamos juntos a alguna misión. Dos meses después de ese encuentro Naruto y Sakura se separaron y Naruto me empezó a buscar nuevamente.

Me acosaba día y noche, adonde quiera que fuera ahí estaba, me rogaba que lo perdonara que él me amaba, que había sido un tonto y se había equivocado que sería mejor conmigo que no me arrepentiría, yo lo rechazaba incansablemente, esta situación se volvió horrible me mandaba cartas, flores, mensajes y un día me mando un corazón ensangrentado con una hoja incrustada que decía siempre juntos, me asusté mucho, le dije a Kiba y a Shino ellos me acompañaban a todos lados incluso se llegaron a pelear con Naruto porque incluso cuando entrenábamos ahí estaba.

Se convirtió en mi acosador personal, se llegó a meter a mi habitación rompió mi ropa, dejaba corazones ensangrentados y me seguía a todos lados, hasta que un día se peleó con Sasuke, Naruto me había seguido y me golpeo, me decía que yo le pertenecía y en ese instante Sasuke llego y me defendió. Kahashi sensei los separo y se llevó a Naruto, Sasuke limpio mis heridas y me llevo al hospital. Nos hicimos más cercanos ya que no se separaba de mí para protegerme de Naruto y un día me dijo que le gustaba y empezamos a salir.

El acoso de Naruto empeoro, pero Sasuke siempre estaba conmigo, hasta que hace 1 semana Sasuke fue enviado a una misión, él no quería ir pero lo convencí y le dije que estaría bien, que equivocada estaba.

Sasuke había partido hace dos días y no había visto a Naruto, eso en cierta manera me tranquilizaba, pero también me preocupaba. Había salido de compras para hacer la comida del día de hoy y entonces iba pasando por un callejón y alguien me jalo del brazo y me arrastro al callejón

—Hinata tengo que hablar contigo, escúchame por favor—me dijo Naruto

—Suéltame, que crees que haces ya te lo repetí muchas veces tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que déjame en paz. —le dije

—No! —Me grito—tú no entiendes nada, eres una cualquiera te largaste con Sasuke pero tú eres mía, mía

—Claro que no—lo cachetee—no soy tuya y no soy una cualquiera tú me engañaste, me traicionaste, tu destruiste el amor que te tenia, como te atreves….—de pronto sentí un golpe en el estómago y uno en la cabeza y me desmaye.

Y así fue como llegamos a este horripilante momento.

Fin Hinata POV

TIEMPO ACTUAL

—Cállate—me grito Naruto—tú me perteneces y nunca escúchame bien nunca me vas a dejar, eres mía para siempre.

Sentí mucho miedo, no sabía que iba a hacer Naruto cuando de pronto saco un Kunai y me lo puso en el cuello.

—Tú me perteneces Hina, yo fui tu primer amante y seré el ultimo, nunca dejare que el baka de Sasuke te toque, eres mia y lo sabes, Te Amo y no te dejare.

—No, Naruto—chille—tu no me amas, estas obsesionado conmigo, esto ya no es amor, onegai no hagas nada de lo que después te podrías arrepentir, —le implore con lagrimas en los ojos—te lo ruego déjame ir, si quieres dejo a Sasuke, me voy de la aldea, no me volverás a ver pero suéltame y déjame ir onegai.

—jajajajaja—comenzó a reírse—no mi querida Hime, yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado tu eres mía, hasta la eternidad incluso después de la muerte siempre me pertenecerás, no serás de nadie más, nadie te podrá tocar, besar o acariciar, porque ese derecho solo lo tengo yo.

Después de sus palabras rasgo mi ropa y me violo, yo llore y le dije que no lo hiciera, lo golpee, le suplique pero no me hizo caso y me ultrajo, me golpeo y me dejo tirada en el suelo.

—Lo ves eres mía—me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—Komenasai Hinata, yo no quería pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, desde que me dejaste te metiste muy dentro de mí y siempre te busque, pero ahora siempre estaremos juntos te lo prometo, no volverás a sentir dolor y nunca me dejaras—me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo.

—No Naruto yo no.. qué vas a hacer onegai suéltame—le dije pero no me escucho, de pronto saco un kunai y me lo encajo en el estómago, yo sentí mucho dolor y grite y llore no quería morir, le suplique y no me escucho, lo saco de un golpe.

—aggghh—Naruto kun porque no no no yo te amé, nooo—me la volvió a encajar hasta que sentí mi cuerpo y mi ser desvanecerse, Naruto también se encajó el Kunai y lo último que escuche antes de desvanecerme fue—Juntos hasta la eternidad, mi querida Hina, Siempre te amare y siempre estaremos juntos porque yo TE AMO—y se desvaneció junto a mí.

**:::::::::::::**

Desperté en el hospital y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Sasuke observándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hina, amor mío despertaste—me dijo.

—Que.. ¿Qué paso?—le pregunte

—Te encontramos en una cueva desmayada con muchas heridas y bañada en sangre—me dijo.

De pronto recordé todo y me puse a llorar.

—Na.. Naruto-kun, ¿Dónde está?, no quiero que se me acerque nuevamente, por favor Sasuke.

—No te preocupes Hina, Naruto no te volverá a hacer daño, él se encuentra en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, aún estaba vivo cuando los encontramos, Tsunade-sama lo curo y por el chacra del Kyubi sano rápidamente, pero sellaron su chacra y tu clan le puso un sello el cual le impedirá volver a utilizar técnicas ninjas y chacra, no te volverá a lastimar.

Me puse a llorar como nunca, estuve en terapia por 2 años, he incluso ahora que ya han pasado 5 años desde ese ataque, sigo recordando lo que me hizo Naruto, nunca lo volví a ver, al parecer Tsunade lo fue a ver y borro su memoria para que no sufriera más y para que me olvidara, yo sufrí mucho porque siempre lo ames, pero ese amor se volvió enfermizo, obsesivo y nos llevó a la destrucción, se convirtió en un amor fatal.

A pesar de que me cuesta trabajo olvidar, he perdonado a Naruto y me he casado con Sasuke y ahora somos muy felices, estoy esperando nuestro segundo hijo, pero aun así dentro de mi corazón y a pesar de todo el daño ocasionado siempre guardare un espacio para Naruto, aquel que fue el amor de mi infancia y adolescencia, he aprendido a perdonarlo y a saber que yo también estaba obsesionada con él y que tal vez aún sigo un poco obsesionada, pero la obsesión de él fue más grande y lo destruyo. Y yo en el fondo de mi corazón espero que él sea feliz y que alcance la tranquilidad en su corazón y la paz donde quiera que esté.

Y aprendí que a veces el amor más puro, se puede convertir en nuestra peor pesadilla, pero que a pesar de todo podemos superarlo y seguir adelante.

**FIN**

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO, AHHHH, NO SEAN MUY DUROS CONMIGO JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LA HISTORIA, YA SEAN SUGERENCIAS, FELICITACIONES O TOMATAZOS, NO IMPORTA, JAJA Y PERDONENME POR PONER A MI NARUTO KUN EN ESA POSICION, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. HASTA LA PROXIMA. LOS QUIERO .**

**SAYONARA, ARRIVEDERCI.**


End file.
